1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging circuit.
2. Related Art
A great number of electronic devices employ rechargeable batteries to supply power. The rechargeable batteries can be recharged to their full capacities by specified chargers when the energy stored therein is depleted. Regardless of how much energy remains in the rechargeable batteries, the specified chargers recharge the batteries when the batteries have been placed into the specified chargers. Thus, if a rechargeable battery with an almost full charge is mistakenly placed into its specified charger, the almost fully charged battery will be charged. However, repeated recharge greatly shortens the work life of rechargeable batteries.
Further, if a rechargeable battery is not removed from the charger after being fully charged, the rechargeable battery will repeat self-discharge and recharge, thus, further shortening the work life of the rechargeable battery.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a charging circuit that can prevent the rechargeable battery from being recharged unnecessarily.